


Où que le vent nous porte

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, aline joue du piano, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Quand elle va mal, Aline fait du piano. Cette fois-ci, Helen écoute.Jour 22 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Où que le vent nous porte

**Author's Note:**

> Texte aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Aline posa ses doigts sur le piano de l’Institut et tapota doucement quelques touches.  
— Dors, mon ange… Le temps pansera ma douleur.  
        Elle chantait lentement, arrêtant parfois sa voix mais jamais la mélodie au clavier.  
        Parfois, au cours d’une journée, elle se mettait à penser à des êtres chers qui lui manquaient horriblement. Alors elle s’échappait de ses tâches et se réfugiait dans la salle de musique.  
        Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas entendu pas la porte s’ouvrir puis se refermer doucement. En revanche, elle vit une ombre sur l’instrument et leva son regard. Il s’agissait d’Helen. La douce et belle Helen. Aline voulut lui sourire largement mais ne réussit qu’à faire une sorte de grimace étrange. Helen se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
— Parle-moi, Aline, je suis là.  
— Je…  
        Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle voulait parler, elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Les mots ne venaient pas. Comment pouvait-elle commencer sa phrase ? Sa relation avec la musique était très précieuse à ses yeux et elle ne savait pas où démarrer. Mais elle voulait vraiment y arriver. Helen et elle étaient dans une relation depuis plusieurs mois déjà et elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à lui en parler.  
        Pendant qu’elle réfléchissait, Helen avait attrapé un tabouret et s’était assise à côté d’elle.  
— Tu sais, fit Helen, ce n’est pas grave si tu n’arrives pas à trouver tes mots.  
        Aline lui sourit. Comment l’autre femme faisait-elle pour toujours savoir ce qu’elle pensait ? Était-ce encore un de ses pouvoirs surnaturels de fée ?  
        Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença de jouer le concerto n°23 de Mozart. Et elle parla, appuyant ses mots sur ses notes.  
        Elle démarra par la première fois qu’elle avait entendu de la musique. Puis, quand elle avait posé ses doigts sur les touches du piano de l’Institut en secret. Ses parents qui lui avaient appris les bases et Aline qui s’était entraînée seule pendant des heures. La première fois qu’elle avait entendu du Mozart et était tombée amoureuse de sa musique. Le concerto qu’elle était en train de jouer. La première fois qu’elle avait perdu un être cher et avait trouvé une sorte de paix intérieure uniquement grâce à la musique.  
        Helen écoutait attentivement. Elle était tellement plongée dans les mots d’Aline qu’elle n’avait pas senti qu’elle pleurait jusqu’au moment où l’autre femme avait arrêté de jouer et qu’elle s’était rendu compte que ses joues étaient trempées. Elle attrapa alors les mains d’Aline et ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Rien ne serait à la hauteur du cadeau qu’Aline venait de lui faire. Helen lâcha ses mains et se pencha pour l’entourer de ses bras.  
— Je suis là, avec toi, chuchota-t-elle.  
        Aline sourit et serra Helen plus fort contre elle.  
— Avant, j’avais seulement la musique et maintenant, j’ai quelqu’un pour l’écouter.  
        Helen déposa des baisers sur l’épaule d’Aline, qui soupira de bien-être. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques temps avant qu’Helen ne brise le silence :  
— Aline, tu es venue là parce que tu es triste ?  
        Elle ne répondit rien.  
— Écoute, poursuivit Helen, je ne te forcerai pas à dire ce qui ne va pas parce que c’est ta vie à toi. Mais je suis là. On est ensemble. Ici et maintenant.  
— Ici et maintenant…  
        Helen faisait courir ses doigts le long du dos de son amoureuse.  
— Ici et maintenant, répéta-t-elle. Où que tu ailles, où que je sois, où qu’on aille, **où que le vent nous porte** … On est ensemble et on sera ensemble.  
— Merci, chuchota Aline. Je t’aime.  
— Je t’aime aussi. Est-ce que je peux… ?  
        Aline hocha vigoureusement la tête et elles s’embrassèrent doucement.

[**Concerto n°23 de Mozart**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8e0fBlvEMQ)  
  
**Chanson jouée par Aline au début :** [Dors mon ange de Maeva Méline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VfbPA_poAo)


End file.
